


Unsteady

by venusnoire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAEKSOODAY2020, DESAFIOBSL, Idol Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo é praticante de BDSM?, Leia para descobrir, M/M, Media Trainer Do Kyungsoo, Por onde anda Leila Lopes? Um beijo para Leila Lopes, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusnoire/pseuds/venusnoire
Summary: Não é que Baekhyun não tenha traquejo social ou careça de algo que só Kyungsoo pode lhe dar. Tantas pessoas podem dar o que Baekhyun quiser, o que ele pedir. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, só está lá pra botá-lo nos eixos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine/gifts).



> queride amigue secrete... espero que você goste? <3

Respirar, esperar um pensamento completar cinco segundos antes de externá-lo, não falar o que não tem certeza, sorrir, acenar, rir, mas não muito alto. Olhe para mim, Baekhyun, estou falando com você.

Aquilo havia se tornado em um sacrifício, sangue vertido no altar lavrado da obediência; Baekhyun naqueles momentos desejava não ter usado suas forças para ser algo além de um menino esperto e talentoso, com uma boa ocupação e salário. Ser um ídolo não era fácil, quase um ícone esculpido em ouro por fãs carentes e a indústria que empunhava um cinzel de ferro.

Ele cometia erros também, era um ser humano falho e um bocado ridículo também, não era?

“Baekhyun, olhe, você não precisa se manter quieto durante toda a gravação, se lembra do que já te ensinei? Uma personalidade estoica é também uma personalidade falha. Você só precisa… prestar atenção.” A voz de Kyungsoo soava cálida e firme. Ele era sempre cálido e firme; Baekhyun gostava, sentia vontade de fechar os olhos para ouvi-lo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia aversão pelo fato de que a função do porta-voz era controlá-lo. 

“Eu presto”, ele respondeu, olhando firme para os olhos de Kyungsoo - mesmo que fosse difícil, ele mantinha um olhar igualmente duro. Firmes, assim como as pedras do altar do mesmo templo de obediência em que o ídolo fora forjado. Baekhyun costumava pensar que tudo nele se relacionava à obediência, ele não parecia ter outros atrativos.

Às vezes divagava sobre a possibilidade de que o porta-voz pudesse ser um dominante. Fosse ou não adepto de BDSM, era inegável que ele tinha a fachada necessária para isso. Não que Baekhyun quisesse por si mesmo experimentar, era só um atino. 

“Não, não presta, Baekhyun. Seus olhos correm pra lá e pra cá quando falo, você já se embolou em três entrevistas desde que comecei a te treinar. É desatento, mimado e birrento. Você vai ter que mudar, entendeu? Hoje ou você faz tudo o que eu te disser ou amanhã seu nome vai estar rodando na mídia como o de um idol escroto, um moleque que se vale de truques baratos pra conquistar as mulheres. Você não é isso, então olhe bem pra minha boca e pros meus olhos quando falo com você. Está olhando?”

Baekhyun se sentiu ordinário por um segundo. Já há alguns minutos que o olhava fixamente, como é que Kyungsoo não via? Te treinar, ele dizia - Baekhyun estava sendo moldado como argila molhada, dane-se seu status de ser humano. De qualquer forma, olhava para a boca de Kyungsoo e o que sublimava era atração.

Ele começou a se perguntar o que poderia ser isso que fazia seu estômago contrair e rotacionar em arrepio e satisfação ao ter Kyungsoo por perto, Kyungsoo o moldando. Como barro em tuas mãos, moldando… 

O erro de Baekhyun havia sido falar demais, ele sabia disso e se supliciava por isso, até se sentir grato por tê-lo cometido. Falando demais, Baekhyun precisou ser adestrado, pessoa pública nenhuma fala besteira pelos cotovelos, tampouco em entrevistas coletivas e programa de variedades. Seu media trainer e porta-voz era Kyungsoo, era ele quem o punha em um cabresto e o regrava.

_Não fale do que não sabe._

_Olhe para a minha boca enquanto falo._

Baekhyun o fitava e algo latejava, tanto em seu peito quanto em suas calças perfeitamente passadas, porque os lábios de Kyungsoo se abriam como uma flor em plena floração; eles eram vermelhos e cheios, e nenhuma criatura, mulher madura ou menina tola, fosse difícil de conquistar ou fácil de se cativar, lhe causava o que aquela boca causava.

Dali a cinco minutos começaria o início da gravação de um programa de variedades cheio de MCs inconvenientes e piadas planejadas.

Foi aí que ele percebeu. 

**_X_ **

“Baekhyun-ah, nos diga agora você, com quem gostaria de fazer uma colaboração?” Os dentes brancos daquele apresentador impertinente refulgiam. Ele e seus parceiros de ofício eram daqueles que idol nenhum queria visitar, mas não era como se tivessem escolha quanto a isso. Obrigados pelas suas empresas, eles iam. 

Baekhyun apertou o polegar sobre o anel espesso do indicador, como uma forma de aliviar a frustração; sentia que Kyungsoo até por isso o repreenderia se notasse. Aquela pergunta havia sido feita como zombaria. Todo entretenedor que se preze sabia da gafe de Baekhyun, era impossível que não o soubessem. Daquela vez faziam para provocá-lo e Kyungsoo enrijecia nos bastidores, braços cruzados e unhas indo em um hábito aferrado até os dentes - hábito do qual já deveria ter livrado. Ele quase tremia na espera pela resposta educada que havia ensinado a Baekhyun.

A razão final para a contratação de um media trainer havia sido um episódio que de tão cômico havia se tornado miserável. Situação totalmente não graciosa na carreira de um artista. Na promoção de seu último álbum, Baekhyun havia sido submetido a uma entrevista coletiva - entre ser sabatinado dessa forma e caminhar sobre brasas, Baekhyun teria escolhido a última opção. 

“Quais as inspirações para seu novo álbum, Baekhyun?” Uma jornalista questionou, num tom meio ansioso. Era uma das perguntas de praxe, do modo que, mesmo que o cantor não tivesse passado ainda pelo crivo de um profissional de media training, seu agente constantemente trêmulo por conta da cafeína lhe havia guiado a responder da forma certa. 

Era Son Hyunshik a principal inspiração. O velho era um dos melhores cantores coreanos, Baekhyun já havia ouvido falar de suas baladas policromáticas, é claro, mesmo que não fizesse ideia do que diabos em seu novo álbum era inspirado nele. 

“Ah, Son Hyunshik sunbaenim foi a maior inspiração, eu adoro as músicas do sunbae, inclusive gostaria muito de colaborar com ele quando possível”, respondeu solícito, dócil quase. “Son Hyunshik sunbaenim, que tal fazermos uma collab juntos?”

Ele ouviu quando alguém segurou o riso com uma tosse entalada. 

“Oh” a moça que ainda possuía a vez de falar parecia confusa e perturbada. “Son Hyunshik faleceu há três anos, Baekhyun-Ah.” ela informou, e o clima de coletivo constrangimento foi o que deu a Baekhyun a imediata sensação de apuro, contrariedade. 

Acabou deixando a entrevista antes da hora, depois de alguns sofríveis minutos, e no dia seguinte o vídeo de sua gafe já rodava pelos milhares de cantos da internet. 

Cerca de um mês havia se passado, mas ainda insistiam em achincalhá-lo aonde quer que fosse. E ele odiava. 

_Queria colaborar com a quenga da tua mãe,_ ele quis responder aquele apresentadorzinho ridículo. Mas sorriu seu sorriso mais espirituoso e se lembrou de Kyungsoo, de suas instruções sisudas e de sua boca de rosa que ele parecia ter feito questão de gravar a ferro na mente do cantor. “No momento, venho tentando ao máximo desenvolver minhas habilidades como um cantor solo, mas Kim Taeyeon tem uma voz maravilhosa, ótima cantora, gostaria de colaborar em um futuro próximo.” 

“Oh, Taeyeon está grávida no momento, certo? Sexto mês de gestação, ela e Kim Wonsik fazem uma família tão bela…” e assim o assunto planou para longe dele. 

**_X_ **

Pareciam extensas horas aquelas em que se manteve dentro daquele set, rodeado de outras pessoas famosas mais ou menos virtuosas que ele. Baekhyun não tinha nada de especial, podia ser fútil e soberbo como qualquer um que ganha fama. Se sentia exaurido nos últimos dias; tudo por conta de um erro tão bobo, mas que ainda assim o fazia sentir indigno de sua independência.

O controle de Kyungsoo sobre sua pessoa era puramente profissional, isso lá era claro, mas sendo um idol iniciante, com apenas dois discos na conta, Baekhyun não possuía muitas liberdades. Estava carente? Poderia simplesmente chegar à conclusão de si para si de que estava carente. Nada demais aí. O problema era não saber se era essa a grande motivação para o que sentia por Kyungsoo, seu porta-voz. Eles só se conheciam há alguns meses, afinal.

Baekhyun não transava há um semestre completo, não podia ver ninguém por medo de ser flagrado, ainda não tinha a expertise e as artimanhas dos idols mais velhos, era inexperiente. Às vezes até a própria família era aconselhado a não ver. Desde que conheceu Kyungsoo, ficou doido. Algo ali dentro de sua cabeça deu um tranco. Talvez nunca tivesse sido ensinado a se apaixonar.

Era mimado e quero por sua mãe e seu pai, mas nunca os apresentou a ninguém especial, não tinha essa liberdade nem quando menino. 

Agora o que é que sentia? Era carência ou era paixão? E importava?

Dentro daquele set, Baekhyun se recordou da primeira vez que o viu, austero e compenetrado, cabal. Ele se vestia como um _gentleman_ , mas ensinava como o professor carrasco de matemática que teve na sétima série. Ele era uma profanação. Dizia para que Baekhyun olhasse para sua boca enquanto ele falava, olhe, olhe, preste atenção, mas nunca seu tom trazia indecoro. Ele era profissional, era Baekhyun o profanador.

Dentro daquele set, percebeu que se o conhecesse em um momento de mais liberdade em sua carreira, em um momento em que poderia sair e se esfregar em quem lhe agradasse e o quisesse, em que tivesse permissão e liberdade para carregá-lo consigo, e em um momento em que sua relação com Kyungsoo não fosse essa de terrível, mas incrivelmente irresistível dominação, tampouco o olharia com outros olhos; continuaria atraído. 

Baekhyun não era muito dado a autocontrole. Já estava doido, já estava perdido, uma gafe tosca havia quase acabado com sua sanidade mental - quiçá com sua carreira. Era bom ter Kyungsoo, mas era péssimo ter que aprender a controlar até mesmo a própria respiração para não irritar ou alimentar de forma errada a mídia. 

Respirar, esperar um pensamento completar cinco segundos antes de externá-lo, não falar do que não tem certeza, sorrir, acenar, rir, mas não muito alto, era tudo regra, tudo circunspecção, no final do dia. Baekhyun tinha aprendido a seguir as regras. 

Quando saiu daquele set, uma força estranha movia suas pernas. Poderia encontrar Kyungsoo entre as portas fechadas do corredor pelo simples cheiro de seu perfume; no entanto, não precisou. 

Em um canto vazio e escuro, Kyungsoo o esperava e talvez ele soubesse, talvez aspirasse por isso que Baekhyun se aproximava para fazer. O cantor ia em sua direção como um boi furioso, mas suas sobrancelhas grossas deitavam tranquilas no começo de sua testa.

Quando Baekhyun chegou, suas mãos de dedos finos e unhas manicuradas seguraram com firmeza nervosa as maçãs do rosto do porta-voz, e então aquela boca de flor desabrochou sobre a sua. Era uma explosão, talvez Baekhyun estivesse mesmo doido.

Nas aulas de media training, Kyungsoo nunca ensinou-o a beijar, não tinha nada a ver com sua linha de estudos; mas Baekhyun já sabia.


End file.
